Richard Kiley
Richard Kiley was an American actor. Biography Born in Chicago, Illinois, Kiley studied at Chicago's Barnum Dramatic School and appeared in Chicago stock theatre before his big break in Kismet and film debut in 1952's Eight Iron Men. Kiley appeared in a number of straight theatrical productions, including Absurd Person Singular and All My Sons. He also had a great deal of success on television, winning three Emmy Awards and two Golden Globes including for The Thorn Birds and A Year in the Life. He passed away in 1999. Singing Kiley gave many musical performances both on stage and on screen, originating the role of the Caliph in Kismet and several other musical leads, including Tom Baxter in Redhead (for which he won a Tony) and David Jordan in No Strings. However, Kiley's best known role was playing Miguel Cervantes/Alonso Quijana, the titular lead in Man of La Mancha. As well as playing in several concerts and fringe productions (playing Emile de Becque in South Pacific), Kiley also appeared as the Pilot in the 1974 film The Little Prince. Film The Little Prince (1974) *I Need Air (It's A Hat)(contains solo lines) *I'm on Your Side (solo) *I Never Met a Rose (solo) *Why is the Desert (duet) *Little Prince (solo) Television The Ed Sullivan Show (1962) *Be My Host (duet) *No Strings (solo) The Jerry Lewis Show (1967) *The Sweetest Sounds (solo) *The Sands of Time (solo) *Man of La Mancha (solo) Stage Kismet (1953)(originated the role) *Stranger in Paradise (duet) *He's In Love! *Night of My Nights (contains solo lines) *Baubles, Bangles and Beads (reprise)(solo) *And This is My Beloved (contains solo lines) *Finale Redhead (1959)(originated the role) *Just for Once (contains solo lines) *She's Not Enough Woman for Me (duet) *Behave Yourself (contains solo lines) *Look Who's in Love (duet) *My Girl Is Just Enough Woman for Me (contains solo lines) *I'm Back in Circulation (solo) *Look Who's in Love (Reprise)(solo) *I'll Try (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) No Strings (1962)(originated the role) *The Sweetest Sounds (duet) *How Sad (solo) *Be My Host (contains solo lines) *Nobody Told Me (duet) *Look No Further (duet) *Maine (duet) *No Strings (duet) *Maine (reprise)(duet) *The Sweetest Sounds (reprise)(duet) I Had a Ball (1964)(originated the role) *The Other Half of Me (solo) *Faith (contains solo lines) *Can It Be Possible? (contains solo lines) *The Affluent Society (duet) *Fickle Finger of Fate (solo) Man of La Mancha (1964)(originated the role) *Man of La Mancha (duet) *Dulcinea (solo) *Golden Helmet of Mambrino (contains solo lines) *The Impossible Dream (solo) *The Impossible Dream (reprise)(solo) *Man of La Mancha (reprise)(solo) *The Impossible Dream (second reprise)(duet) *Man of La Mancha (second reprise)(contains solo lines) Purple Dust (1965)(originated the role) *Come From the Dyin' (reprise) Her First Roman (1968)(originated the role) *Hail to the Sphinx (solo) *Save Me from Caesar (duet) *Old Gentlemen (solo) *Rome (solo) *The Things We Think We Are (contains solo lines) *In Vino Veritas (contains solo lines) *Caesar Is Wrong (solo) Knickerbocker Holiday (1977) *One Touch of Alchemy (contains solo lines) *The One Indispensable Man (duet) *September Song (solo) Penny by Penny: The Story of Ebenezer Scrooge (1981)(originated the role) *Bah! Humbug! (solo) *Penny by Penny (reprise)(solo) *Let There be Time (solo) *One More Chance (solo) *Spirit of Christmas (reprise)(contains solo lines) South Pacific (1985) *Twin Soliloquies (duet) *Some Enchanted Evening (solo) *Finale: Act I (solo) *This Nearly Was Mine (solo) *Finale: Act II (contains solo lines) Gallery Morrowmarsinah.jpg|'The Caliph' and Marsinah in Kismet. kileyjordan.jpg|'David Jordan' in No Strings. kileyquixote.jpg|'Don Quixote de la Mancha' in Man of La Mancha. kileycaesar.jpg|'Caesar' and Cleopatra in Her First Roman. kileypilot.jpg|'The Pilot' in The Little Prince. Kiley, Richard